


The Asylum

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Grave encounters
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress, finish date unknown, just posting, very very very very slow updates, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: The Ghost Adventures Crew gain entrance to a notoriously haunted asylum. Nothing happens in the first couple hours, but then strange things begin to occur. Something inhuman lurks in the shadows. Will they make it out alive and sane?





	1. EXCERPT + TRAILER

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Ghost Adventures and Grave Encounters Movie:
> 
> Though the movie is kind of a spoof of Ghost Adventures, I thought it would be interesting story plot to have the GA Crew replace the characters:  
> \- Lance Preston=Zak Bagans  
> \- Sasha Parker=Nick Groff  
> \- T.C. Gibson=Aaron Goodwin  
> \- Jerry Hartfield=Billy Tolley  
> \- Matt White=Jay Wasley
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE TO UNDERSTAND THE PLOT

**EXCERPT:**

It always starts with something, a word or an action. This time it started with a promise. _A single promise to me and a single promise to the building_ , he thought as he stared through the empty and dark hallway. He half expected another freak to come around the corner and they would be off running again, but there was nothing. His heart pounded in a way that made him wish there was something coming around the corner, eyes black with no soul and mouth wide as it screamed and reached out for you. He shivered as he thought about the things he saw, but he remembered what his best friend had said.

 _"_ _We will be fine,"_ he said to him with one of his film smiles.

 _"_ _We will return,"_ he said to the building with one of his soft smiles.

He rarely ever saw that kind of smile on his best friends face. He was insane. The asylum had gotten to his head and made him focus on only the adrenaline rush they received, a high that was so addicting. He even had to admit he secretly loved it. The asylum had got to them all and it was ripping the edges of reality apart till all that was left was the basic need to survive. That is all they wanted to do. It led to some terrifying feelings in his body, especially toward his best friend. He knew he should not be thinking that way about him- the way his spine would arch as he rammed into him or that perfect mouth moaning his name. He shouldn't. He shouldn't. There was nothing between them!

A sudden scream echoed across the walls, a familiar voice that had his heart racing. His brown eyes connected with the electric blue in the dark. They silently spoke of that familiar voice. His best friend nodded and they were off running again. The oblivion around them swallowed them whole.

 

**TRAILER:**

 


	2. PROLOGUE

Asylum

**Name:** Unknown

**Location:** Unknown

**Date:** Unknown

00:23:36

"My name is Zak Bagans," the terrified face of the lead investigator of Travel Channel's hit paranormal show appears on the screen. The film waves in and out from those scared blue eyes to the footage of what appears to be a motel in the middle of nowhere and there's laughter, but from which film it is from is unknown, "I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one," he seems calm in his terrified state and he seems to be alone with only some mismatched pipes of some basement or tunnel as his background, "I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video....," his voice fades and he begins to cry. Those sapphire eyes, which sent his entire gaggle of fangirls into a frenzy, were liquid blue, a watery white in the night vision filter. There was so much pain in his voice as everything seemed to fall down around him.

Suddenly, an arm reaches around him from out of frame and wraps around his shaking shoulders. Another male, slightly lankier than Zak, slides into frame, his soft brown eyes never connecting with the camera. There's something about the pair in the film, something that not everyone would have ever seen on their reality show until tonight...or tomorrow or in the morning or in the afternoon or whenever this film is being shown. But, before anything happens between the pair that would require a warning label at the beginning of the show, the film is running backwards. All that can be seen is the quick shots of running feet, blood, and empty green hallways.

At last, the film stops and it is a black screen- a void to let you know that you are very much alone. Then a small piece of text appears in the upper portion of the screen.

 

It reads:

_"To be sane is to be sane."_

It means nothing at the moment, but you will understand.

 

Another piece of text appears in the middle of the screen:

_"To be insane is to be insane."_

It means nothing at the moment, but you will understand.

 

The last piece of text appears beneath it:

_"To be sane is to be insane."_

It means nothing at the moment and you will never understand.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone!  
  
If you are wondering, no I have not abandoned this work. I was working on this fic on my computer and saved it on a flash drive. The flash drive broke and for the past five months I have been trying to get it to someone who can fix it. I'm hoping that I did not lose everything on it, as that would mean rewriting several chapters and notes that I took. In addition, I would have lost several other possible NAK fics to share with you all.   
  
As soon as I get it back and *fingers crossed* hopefully with all the data, I will update this work once again. If not, then it will be another long wait for updates as I type it all up again.   
  
I'm sorry for the delay in this work (along with Alpha and Lux Nova).   
  
Thanks for being patient!

goddess-of-time-and-magic


End file.
